Still Breathing
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Children of the barian kingdom are destined to a certain fate. No one ever truly knows what that fate is until age fourteen. Do you go out into the kings army to fight against the Astral Kingdom, or do you stay behind and become nothing more than a pawn? Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance (Later), Psychological, AU
1. Darkened Skies

Hello Lovely Readers! I'm so glad you have come in to check out my story. Now, this is my first story based around an OC of mine. I got the idea after keeping up with all of my friend Kat's (CatNinja0122) stories. She really is amazing with her stories. If you have yet to read them, go read them. They're great. Anyways, this story is going to be based around my OC Kuroko Yuki. You will learn more about her later in the story. So, why keep you guys here when you could be reading the story. Get reading.

Also, to be honest, the Barian's only really just showed up in the dub not that long ago, so I don't have their personalities quite perfected yet. So, I apologize if they are OOC, I'll try and get them back into character as the dub progresses and their personalities become easier to understand and read.

This story is a more on the lines of Military/olden time with Kings and Queens AU. Really weird. They appear human through most of the story but they still do have their barian forms...they just won't be shown for a while. Just wanted to let you know that.

* * *

Still Breathing

Chapter 1

Darkened Skies

Kuroko's POV

No one knows where life will take you. No one knows if your destiny will be good or bad. Your life is yours and you live it the way you want. That is what I believe. I believe that you control your own destiny. That you have to fight for what you want and what you believe in.

That is my motto; I have lived by that motto ever since my father said it to me. It hit me hard and it made me think. I've lived by his words ever since. Never once giving up on his words and never disgracing them.

This is my way of life.

Sitting my bed, my feet would occasionally glide across the soft dark red sheets, the fibers were as soft as silk, making me want to lie down and just drown myself in the soft bliss. I looked across the room, my eyes just staring at the wall in front of me as I sat in silence. Being by myself allows me to think. To think about what I hope to do with life. However, I was only a young girl, eight years old; I didn't know what would become of me in a few years. Would I be shipped off to training for the war, or I would be shipped off to the king's harem. I don't know.

Placing the top of my hand over my eyes, I closed my eyes and just sat in absolute silence, the only sound that reached my ear drums was the sound of my own breathing. Everything seemed still, just me and nothing else, surrounded by darkness. I felt at peace. Like nothing could hurt me. Like I was in my own world! My long dark purple hair fell down onto my shoulders, it felt soft but it also tickled at the same time, but I tried not to notice too much.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts, my shoulders tensed as I was being interrupted. I looked over with a side-ways glance, my left hand resting on top of my head.

"Come in." I say, my tone shy and soft.

My voice always appeared shy at times when I have to answer to people I don't know. I have always been shy, since even when I was smaller.

I watched as the door slowly opened, I blinked as a blonde boy stood at the door with a frown. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. He walked over towards my bed and stopped at the edge before placing his arms against the mattress and rested his chin on top of them.

"What's wrong? You've been in here all day. Is something wrong?"

I felt my eyes sadden as his blue eyes looked into my own violet orbs. He wasn't wrong about me being upset. I just didn't understand why exactly I was upset. The future has not been determined yet, so why am I thinking so deeply about what the future may hold. No one knows exactly what will happen.

"Nothing is wrong, just thinking about the future." I replied.

He blinked at me this time. "Why would you think about that? There is no need to think that far ahead now."

I sighed before replying. "I know, but I can't help it sometimes. My life could end at any moment and I sometimes think about what I want to accomplish with life."

He sighed before placing a hand on top of my head before grinning at me. "You think too much. Just relax. We're still kids."

I felt my mouth open slight, a blush spread on my cheeks as he grinned happily at me. He always knew how to make me feel better. I smiled and bowed my head, my bangs covering my eyes –shadowing them- with a dark expression.

"I guess you're right."

"Stop being so down, have a little fun." His hand went out to me in a gentle way. I eyed it curiously before slowly reaching to grasp it. I felt my heart begin to suddenly flutter as my fingers brushed against the palm of his hand. His grin got wider before he squeezed my hand. "Let's go. Vector just came up with a new game. It's really fun."

I felt myself being yanked out of my bed; I was barely able to regain my balance as I was being dragged along. I looked at ahead of me, I watched as his face was bright as he laughed. It showed such a childish innocence, that I don't have. He has that sparkle in his eye that I don't. Why is that? I closed my eyes and smiled, letting him drag me away.

* * *

"Come on Mizael, you're such a slow poke. You have to keep up if you want to win."

I watched from the sidelines as my friends played Vector's new game. The goal was to retrieve the ball before the time runs out. Whoever held the ball in the end was king. Vector has always dreamed of being king, he admires our current king to the greatest extent. He always said if he got the throne, he would rule Barian with an iron fist, but keep peace as well. I wouldn't mind being ruled over by Vector, as long as things stayed the same, I wouldn't really care that much. Vector is a good friend to me.

I looked over at the clock to my left, only two minutes left on the clock for this round. Mizael was still behind, but he was slowly gaining on Vector. Vector was always fast. Even I had trouble keeping up with him.

"At this rate you lose Mizael. You make a pathetic king if you can't even outrun me." Vector said taunting Mizael.

Mizael stopped running for a moment, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulder. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Vector who had stopped running.

"I will get that ball. Do you hear me? I will take it from you." Mizael promised.

Vector stuck out his tongue and waved the ball out in front of him. "I would love to see you try Miza-chan."

Mizael puffed out his cheeks. I giggled at his actions. I always called Mizael "Miza-chan" and he loves it. But when Vector calls him that, he gets irritated. I never understood why he gets like that, but its adorable.

"You can do it Miza-chan." I cheered loudly.

Mizael stood up tall, he took a deep breath before sprinting off again. Vector noticed this and began running as well. i could tell that Vector wasn't trying all that hard, whereas Mizael was giving it his all. I looked back at the clock. It read forty-five seconds and counting. I know Mizael can do this. He has the willpower to do so.

I could feel my anticipation rising. This may just be a game with no real rewards in the end besides satisfaction, but my will to see who will win was rising quickly. It was anyone's game.

It was at the twenty second mark when Mizael had finally caught up to Vector. Mizael reached for the ball, Vector quickly spun around and began heading in the opposite direction.

"Nice try Miza-chan, but not good enough."Vector called out.

I watched as Mizael stopped in his tracks, but didn't stay still for long as he quickly turned around and headed towards Vector. He wasn't giving up.

That's the Mizael I know. He never gives up. Ever.

Ten seconds left.

Suddenly, the doors to the large empty room we were playing in burst open, the doors slammed against the walls making all of his cringe, Vector even lost his footing and fell down. I watched as the ball flew out of his hands. I watched it go until it landed in Mizael's hands. And then, the clock began to buzz signaling game over.

"I told you I would get the ball Vector." Mizael said with a confident grin.

Vector growled and looked over at the doorway. At the door stood our gray haired friend. Vector stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Dammit Durbe, you ruined my victory." Vector shouted.

Durbe sighed and walked inside. "Pointing fingers is rude Vector, even you should know better than that."

"So Durbe-kun," I stood up from my spot on the floor and watched as he made his way over towards me. "What brings you here? Have you finally decided to take a break from reading to play with us?"

Durbe shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm just here to check on you guys. After all, you are with Vector."

"What's that supposed to mean bookworm?" Vector shouted.

"Now now V-chan, don't be so mean." I said, trying to calm Vector down. Vector just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. His violet eyes staring off in the opposite direction with a look of anger. "Anyways Durbe-kun, are you sure you don't want to play?"

Durbe just smiled and ruffled my hair, my purple locks fluffing up and getting messy with each move of his hand. I pouted and smacked his hand away gently and tried to move my hair back into place.

"I would, but we have to meet with the teachers today. We're having lunch with them today to discuss this weeks lessons." Durbe replied.

Everyone else groaned, including me. I never liked school. I never saw the point. If my destiny was to either fight in the army or become a part of the haram, why did I need to be educated? I'm pretty damn smart.

"If you say so Durbe-kun, then we should go. Mukoro-sensei**[1]** is scary when we show up late." I respond.

"Its not just when we're late. He's scary doing anything." Vector included.

We all had to agree on that. He always had this powerful aura to him. He shouldn't be a teacher.

"Alright, let's go maggots." I teased.

"Who are you calling a maggot?" Vector and Mizael said in unison.

"Just be quiet you two." Durbe said.

We all stayed silent after that and exited the room.

* * *

I stared up at the dark sky above me, there hasn't been much light for a long while, for almost a year now. It has risen high concern for the king and all of his people. I was beginning to worry as well. None of know exactly what happened to make it this way, but I've been hoping and praying that it gets resolved soon. I miss the sun's rays upon my face. I clenched my fingers around my balcony railing. I was scared.

"Kuroko, we have a problem."

I looked back behind me as Mizael entered my chambers. He usually knocked first, but this time he just walked right in, that was a sign that it was something serious.

"What is it, Miza-chan?" I asked.

Mizael walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Its the general of the cadet division. I heard that he was coming to see us today."

I stay silent. My heart was beating out of my chest at the thought of the general coming to castle to meet with us. There are little options as to what it may be about, and only one would be good news, but from the look of things, nothing but bad news could be brought from this visit.

"I see. If that's the case, we should get going to the meeting room. Its best to not be late. He is a busy man after all." I said in a soft tone.

I was getting nervous. That was never good. I clenched my eyes shut. This can't be happening. It can't be. Its not time yet. I felt a hand on my cheek a thumb wiping away my tears. I opened my eyes, Mizael had a sad look on his face.

"Don't cry, it won't do you any good except mess up your pretty face." Mizael commented. I nodded to him. He was right. Crying would get me nowhere. I had to face this head on. That's what I've always believed in. But, I still have a right to be scared. He held out a hand to me. I stared down at it. "Let's go."

I nodded again, my cheeks red, they felt almost heavy. "Right."

As we walked out of my room and into the hallway, I couldn't help but begin to zone out a bit. These past few years, we've all grown a bit older, well not that old, we're all teenagers now, and also a bit wiser. But, does that really mean we're ready for this? The general wasn't supposed to make any decision for us until next year. We only just began our teenage years, well except for Vector who was a few months older.

We don't even have real experience in battle. I know that deep down we're supposed to have weapons inside of us, but I've never taken any of them out because I was afraid to see what I would end up with. I've seen Vector take his out when he got really angry, so I know at least one of the weapons he has, but no one else has even dared to take them out because we knew we weren't ready.

This meeting was going to bring forth the beginning to our path of destiny. Our next step in that journey may just lead us to where I dread to go most.

"We're here." Mizael announced to me, breaking me out of my trance.

I looked at the double doors in front of me. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. I just wanted this to be over with. I gripped Mizael's hand. I knew he was nervous too. But I could tell he was just as scared as I was.

"Let's head inside." I said.

He nodded. We each put a hand on one of the handles. After a quick deep breath, we pulled them towards us. When the doors were completely opened, we stepped inside.

* * *

Okay, so did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you did. I know we didn't get into much plot this chapter but I promise we will get into more the next chapter I promise. So stick around and check out the next chapter. And remember to review.

[1]: Mukoro is based off the character Mukoro Rokudo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	2. Fate Be Told

HELLO LOVELIES. Who's ready for chapter 2 of Still Breathing. I know I am. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Time to see where the plot has taken us this time.

Also, I DO NOT OWN KATANLIA. Her awesome self belongs to CatNinja0122, she let me use her character, so freaking happy now. Go read her stories. They're awesome.

General Mavis is also made up, so I suppose he's mine.

Whatever, let's just get to reading the chapter. Thank you: CatNinja0122 and Bakurafangurl91 for reviewing.

* * *

Fate Be Told

[Mizael's POV]:

It was as we opened the door that I began to grow hesitant. What-or rather who lies behind that door, is the one person Kuroko has been dreading to see since birth. It was common knowledge that any child in the barian kingdom, would be given two options, a third if they were lucky. But that didn't mean that we welcomed our cursed fate with open arms.

Boys were most likely to be shipped off the army because it was believed that every male had potential to fight and kill in the army. Only a few rare boys were sent off to the harem of the king if they were feminine enough for his tastes. I never really worried about that possibility, I knew that I had a feminine look to my appearance, but I can fight just as well, or even better than any other male in this castle around my age.

I have always wanted to join the military, and hopefully one day, raise my own dragon. I wanted to be a dragon master out in the lines of duty, defending his majesty. I have always praised his highness for what he did. He was a great leader, he did everything he could to protect his people from the Astral beings. The Astral kingdom has been at war with the Barian's since my grandfather's time, maybe even longer.

But I want it to be my generation that succeeds in winning this war. I don't want anyone else having to suffer the faults of being at war, seeing the bloodshed, the destruction, the screams of fallen soldiers.

I looked up ahead of me, I see the general standing before us. He was dressed in uniform as I had expected him to be. This was it. There was no turning back for us now.

The general looked in our direction, his light gray eyes staring into my own azure blue and then in Kuroko's violet ones.

"Please, come on in." The General's said greeting us.

We walked inside the meeting room, Kuroko has yet to release my hand. She must be very scared.

"Why have you called us here, general?" I asked.

"All will be explained once all of the appointed guests join us."

I nodded to him. I looked over at Kuroko, she was just staring at him, she looked deep in thought. It was never good for her to think too much, when she does, she ends up thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Kuroko, snap out of it." I said.

But she didn't snap out of it. She just continued to stare at the general. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the general. What was it that she noticed about him that had her so fearful? I had never seen her like this before. It was odd of her to act this scared in front of anyone?

"Kuroko, wake up. What's wrong with you?" I said, shaking her form a bit.

Finally, she snapped out of her trance, she looked at me, her violet eyes shook from fear, I could tell that she was scared. She was holding back some of her emotion before.

"Mizael, I can't go through with this. I don't want to fight in the war. I'm not ready."

"I know that you're scared Kuroko, but this is what has happened and we must press on."

She looked away from me, she was obviously in tears as she tried to think about what I had told her. What was it about fighting in the military that she found so frightening. We were getting to finally show the king that we are loyal to him.

"I don't want to be used as a pawn. If I'm taken to the king to join his harem, I'll never be happy again. My innocence is all I have left." Kuroko mumbled to herself as she clutched the fabric over her heart.

So, that was what was wrong with her? She was worried about being rejected from the military and sent to the king to be used as a pleasure item. I have to say, I used to fearful of that as well at one point, that was why I trained hard so that it would be impossible for them to turn me down. But Kuroko, she was strong, you could sense it, but she gets scared very easily, sending her out into battle the way she is now, it would be dangerous.

"They're not going to send you there Kuroko, as long as you show that you truly deserve a spot in the military, you will not have to worry about such things." I said to try and calm down.

Kuroko looked me in the eyes. "How can you be so sure? You don't get to make the decisions around her. You and the others have a sure spot in the military, but I don't. I have to wait and see what my fate has in store for me. Women around my age have three options if they're lucky. We either get to fight in the lines of battle, be used as a sex object for his majesty, or serve around the castle as a maid." She clenched her fists in front of her face, she fell to her knees. "I don't want to be stuck here all alone, but I don't want to fight either. I want to be with my friends." She grabbed hold of my wrists, pulling me towards her. "I don't want to be separated from you guys, you're all I have left. If I'm to be forced back here while you fight for your lives and the others here, I wouldn't be able to bear it."

A hand made its way to her shoulder, Kuroko stopped talking, she stood silent, her tears still continued to shed as she looked behind her. Durbe stood by her side, his glasses shined over for a moment before he made his response to her statement.

"Do not fear what has yet to be prophesied. Your fears will only eat away at you in the end. So, have faith that what you hope for most, will be your end result." Durbe spoke.

Kuroko couldn't help but stare at her friend as his words sank in. She knew he was right. I knew he was right. Durbe may not be the strongest out of all of us, but he knew his way around words.

Kuroko smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Durbe. That helps a lot."

"No problem." Durbe replied back.

Kuroko then looked over at me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Mizael." She scratched her cheek, a small blush of embarrassment on her face. "I've just been really stressed lately with all of this. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I watched as she began to stutter. Her apologies were always like this, she'll get so upset and nervous that she can barely say a coherent sentence. I watched as she poked her pointer fingers together. She needs to learn to be more confident. She won't get too far being like this.

"It's no problem really. I know you're nervous about this meeting, but you really need to snap out of it." I responded to her.

Kuroko nodded her head in response. She walked over to the wall and slid down it so that she was crouching in front of the wall.

The general walked over to the door, he turned the lock until it clicked. I took this as my warning to take a seat. I sat down on the end seat closes to the door, to my right was Durbe and my left was Vector. The general sat down at the other end of me so that we were face to face. There were a few others in the room as well, but I didn't know them at all.

"So general, what is that brings you here to see us a year earlier than scheduled?" Vector asked.

The blonde general crossed his right leg over his left and sat back in his chair. "As you may know, it is scheduled that all children that reach age fourteen are to be examined to see if they qualify to serve their country. However, a shortage in soldiers has forced us to do the examination one year early." He looked over all of us, his grey eyes looking over our bodies as if he can see our strengths and weaknesses with sight alone. "The enemy has gotten stronger. More of our troops are getting wiped out. Young and old, new and experienced. We need you, this small group to begin training immediately so that we can get you all sent out in the next few months."

It was dead silent in the meeting hall. I just stared at the general. I didn't really know what to say to this. I was expecting to be sent out to the military since that what the atmosphere felt like, but to be shipped out into actual battle in such a short time, it was crazy. It would be impossible to be ready in that amount of time alone.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Durbe asked. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Bringing in a bunch of inexperienced teenagers to the battlefield will only lead to more catastrophe? Do you believe you can train us in the time span you have been given to turn us into top notch soldiers?"

"I believe I can. You all have a powerful aura to yourselves. Even the girl does." He looked over at Kuroko who was looking at him with a look of disbelief. "She has potential, just as the rest of you do. I have no doubt that you will all have a large impact on this war."

Kuroko stood up from her spot on the floor, she held a fist over her heart. She smiled the brightest smile I had seen on her all day. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Have more faith in yourself. That determination will help you in the fight ahead."

She had tears in her eyes, she sharpened her stance, her salute was radiating with pride and relief. "I promise you here and now, I'll do my very best to be the solider that you need me to I swear to you."

I smiled at her. She looks so happy. She no longer has anything to fear. She looks free. I'm proud of her.

Now she can worry about her training.

"So, general, when do we leave?" I asked.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

I never would have guessed I could feel this way. This sensation of belonging. I finally know what I get to do. I'm officially a trainee soldier. I didn't have to worry about being left behind while my friends go off to fight, I get to go and fight alongside them.

I don't want to fight and kill, but this is much better than any other fate I could have been given. As long as I'm by my friends sides, I can do this. The Astral kingdom has always been at war with us, for as long as I can remember.

But there are other reasons why I fear fighting in this war, but that fear is also my greatest motivation.

I clenched my fists tighter in my saluting stance. This was finally my chance to show everyone that I wasn't weak, that I had strength within me. My motivation and my willpower alone is what drives me.

"Kuroko, you can stand down now. Relax yourself." Mizael says to me.

I looked over at him, my stance loosening up. I guess he's right. I had held the stance for almost ten minutes, my arms were beginning to cramp up. I lowered my arms and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." I said.

"Nonsense." The girl beside the general spoke up. She looked over at me, her green eyes stared into my violet ones, they were almost cat-like, it was unique, I've never seen anything like it before. Her brunette hair flowed naturally and her neon blue bangs really stand out. She looked powerful. I would hate to run into her in a back alley. "Showing pride and respect for the general is only natural for rookies. So, don't worry kid. You'll do great."

I smiled at her. She was really nice. She smiled back at me before looking back down at her clipboard. I wonder what she's been doing this whole time. She's been very quiet.

"Thank you." I said.

She looked over at me again. "Name's Katanlia, I look forward to seeing how you progress. After all, I asked for personal permission to watch over you."

I blinked. "Personal...permission?"

"That's correct. Katanlia asked me to give her permission to watch over your training because she has high hopes for you." The general spoke.

"And I appreciate the approval general Mavis." Katanlia replied, giving thanks.

General Mavis just smiled. "It was nothing much. After all, I believe you will bring out the best in her."

"I hate to interrupt." Vector spoke up. "But back to Mizael's earlier question. When do we depart?"

Mavis looked down at his watch. "In about an hour. So, you're dismissed to begin packing."

Wait? We're leaving now? Then again,we only have so much time. It makes sense. That means I need to get packing.

"Kuroko, wait a second." Katanlia called out to me.

I stood back, I watched as everyone else left the room accept for the general and everyone else he brought with him. Katanlia walked over to me. "Do you mind if I went with you. I have some things to discuss with you."

"I don't mind." I replied.

Katanlia gave me a swift nod and with that we left the meeting room. As we walked, I could help but feel a familiar vibe to her. What was it?

* * *

[Durbe's POV]:

I never would have guessed that my time to join the military would be so soon. After all, I was still the weakest one in the group. But I had to push on. This was a life or death situation. The victory of the Barians against the Astral beings relied on us. Kind of odd if you ask me, like something out of a novel, but this reality so we have to face it.

Still, I don't have much experience with fighting, I'm better at planning things out. Perhaps I can try and get a position as a strategist who makes the plans and any quick changes that are necessary. I'm better at that than fighting.

I placed my suitcase on my bed. This was the last time for a while I would be seeing this room. I grew up in this room. I'll miss all of the books on the shelves. I'll miss my soft bed with its usual blue sheets and white quilt. It would feel like I was sleeping on a cloud. As I grabbed my clothes and other necessities, I started to reflect on my life here. My friends have all been there for me, just I have for them. Anything can happen in the next few months. We just have to be prepared for it.

A knock at my door brought me out of my daze. I looked over at the set of white double doors.

"Come in." I said.

I watched as Mizael walked inside the room. He placed his bag beside the door and then walked over towards my bed. He gave me a look of both relief and worry.

"Are you sure you can handle something like this, and so soon?" Mizael asked me in a soft tone.

I knew he would one day ask me this question. He knew I was weak, but for him to actually say it out loud hurt quite a bit.

"I'll be fine Mizael, after all, you promised back then you would be there to help me, just as I would you. We have nothing to fear fighting alongside each other." I replied.

Mizael smiled to himself in thought. "I suppose you're right about that. We may have been just young children, but that was a promise from the heart. So, don't think I'll ever abandon you on the battle field."

"Thank you, but don't always focus on me, for you have to be focused on your entire surroundings. That is the basics of battle. Do not ever forget it. I don't want to watch you die. Do you hear me?" I responded.

"Why so serious Durbe? After all, we're only about to start our training. We'll worry about the battle once we get to it."

I didn't say anything after that, I knew he was right after all. Thinking about my death now, even before we've begun battle training, is not something I should be doing, after all if I think about that now I won't be able to fight later.

After placing everything neatly into my suitcase, I lowered the top down until I was able to latch it together with a click.

Everything was settled now. All we had to do now, was get going to wherever our training would be held.

"Let's go."

"Right."

I grabbed the suitcase from off the bed and the two of us left the room together and decided to head off to Kuroko's room to see if she was ready to go as well.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

"Say Kuro-chan, are you aware of the risks of battle?" Katanlia asked me from across the room.

_Kuro-chan, is that supposed to be a nickname? _I thought to myself. _I guess we've grown that close in a matter of minutes that she gave me a nickname. That's nice of her. _

"What kind of risks?" I asked.

Katanlia swung her legs back in forth as she sat on my chair swing. It rocked back and forth softly. "There is a chance that if you go out in battle, you will see traumatic events play out. Blood, death, suffering. It will all be there. It could mess with your mentality and effect your way of life if and after you make it back alive."

"Do you believe that this will happen to me?" I asked.

"I'm not saying you have don't have a chance, but post traumatic stress is a serious mental issue that can affect your mind after battle. Remember that will you." Katanlia responded.

I sighed and closed my suitcase. "If that's the case, this war thing is going to be a lot harder than I expected."

Katanlia jumped down from the swing and walked over towards me. She stared at me for a moment, I stared back, an awkward silence grew over us for a few moments.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This is serious." She said in a serious tone. I felt myself tense up. "I'm going to work you to the bone maggot. So don't even think about slacking on me."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" I asked nervously.

"No reason really, but you need to wake up, because this is a serious matter. Only few females get into the army, so you have to represent, show the boys that you have just as much a right to be out fighting as they do." Katanlia said with a grin.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that. I'm not much older than you. Get your facts straight will ya." Katanlia ordered.

"Yes, Katanlia-chan." I answered loudly.

Katanlia's face went a bit red for a moment, she turned away from me, looking at the door. "You're friends are here. Show some respect."

I looked over at the door as well. There stood Mizael and Durbe, suitcases in hand.

"Are you ready to go, Kuroko?" Mizael asked.

Durbe pushed up his glasses again. "We have to meet General Mavis at the front gates in ten minutes. We must hurry."

I grabbed my suitcase and walked towards my friends. "Yeah I'm ready to-actually wait a second." I almost forgot. I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a small box from inside the top drawer and stuck it inside my suitcase. "Okay, now we can go."

"Alright maggots," Katanlia clapped her hands together, a loud echo bounced off the walls. We looked back at her. "Let's get going, Mavis is waiting for us. I want you all in a single file line, backs straight and in sync. Got that."

My friends and I gave each other a look. We knew that Katanlia-chan wasn't playing around. She was serious.

This was going to be harder than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

And thus the ending of chapter 2. Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. So, if you liked it, review. I love hearing from you guys.


	3. One Half Charm

Hey lovelies, here is chapter 3 of Still Breathing. I want to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed last chapter. You all rock. I love you all. I would also love to thank CatNinja0122 for allowing me to use her wonderful OC Katanlia. I love using her. I just hope I'm keeping her somewhat in character.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is really more like a filler chapter but I really enjoyed writing it as we dabble more on Kuroko's fears as well as some wonderful randomness with our characters. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

One Half Charm

[Katanlia's POV]:

This years applicants for the army are outstandingly powerful. Their spirit energy is magnificent. If they use their powers right and train hard, I'm sure they can master their abilities and help defeat the Astral Beings and help end this war. It was going to be a difficult fight.

"Katanlia, did you enjoy yourself?" Mavis asked me from the front gate.

"Yes, you can say that." I responded.

I looked over at my group of students. They've stayed in sync just as I ordered them to do. I was impressed. However-

I looked around. "Where's the other one?" I asked.

"You mean the obnoxious bratty one. He's already outside. He said he didn't like standing around, so he's punching a tree." Mavis responded.

I moved away from the group and peaked out from the gateway. Indeed, Mavis was correct. The orange haired kid, or was it blonde, well either way he was taking his frustration out on one of the trees out front of the castle. Pathetic really.

"I see." I stepped away from the door and looked back at the others. "Alright Maggots, its time that we head off. We only have so much time to train you, so we don't have any time to waste."

"Yes ma'am." They answered loudly with a salute.

I felt myself twitched at the word "ma'am" but let it go for now. I never liked that phrase. It made feel old. I was only in my early teen years. I flipped my hair out of the way of my face and walked towards the gate. I placed a hand on the doorway and leaned against it.

"Let's go."

Mavis gave my group the signal and they followed both me and Mavis towards the carriages. It was going to take a while to reach the training grounds, we have to take a carriage to the pier and then take a boat. The war was taking place on the borders on Barian and Astral, so we have our base set up a few miles away from the battle grounds, that way we can get intel as well as train without worry.

These kids were in for a taste of hell once their training is completed. So, I want them to be at their very best before they are shipped off.

* * *

[Durbe's POV]:

This was all so strange. I never once thought that this day would have come so soon. I was expecting it much later. I was not prepared for this turn of events. However, I have no choice in the matter of how to deal with it. All of my actions, my thoughts, are to be controlled now, by Katanlia and Mavis.

I believe they will be able to mold us into fine and etiquette soldiers.

I looked around at my companions. Kuroko had a look of worry on her face. Mizael's expression was completely neutral. And Vector, he looked completely restless, his arms crossed over his chest. He wants to fight. He's been waiting for this moment for years.

I pushed my glasses up closer to my face. I have to wonder just how Vector keeps up this kind of mental energy to want to do this kind of thing. Any normal person will want to back down and not have to use their bodies for the military's control and kill on order. However, Vector seems to be eager to learn how to do so.

"Alright guys, time to move out. This is going to be a long trip, so no complaining. That's an order." Katanlia shouted from the front of the carriage.

No one spoke a word. It was best to keep silent and listen to our given order. It was all we could do. However, judging by my calculations, since the battlegrounds of the current attacks have been launched near the borderline, it would seem that this trip will take roughly fifteen hours.

It was definitely going to be a long trip.

"Ne ne Durbe-kun," I looked over at Kuroko. She had her hands folded in her lap, her violet eyes stared down at her legs. She looked very nervous. "Do you think this whole "training with the corps" thing is going to be as tough as they say?"

I gave her a small smile. I knew the girl was fearful of getting her hands dirty in this line of work. She was a good kid. She deserved to be free, but life wouldn't have it that way I'm afraid.

"I'm afraid it may be even harder for all we know," I put a hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "However, I'm confident we can all get through it and survive."

Kuroko had a soft blush on her face. She must be thinking of something. I'm not sure of what, but it must be something heartwarming to keep her calm.

"I understand. Thank you for the kind words Durbe-kun." Kuroko spoke with a smile.

All went silent for a moment once more. I just smiled back at her. She was such an innocent and naive girl. She deserved happiness and not the horrors of war.

"Ne, Durbe-kinz, this is not the time to be flirting." Vector teased.

I looked over at the orange haired teen. He always seems to have time for jokes, doesn't he?

"V-chan, so rude." Kuroko complained with a pout.

"I'm just sayin, Durbe-kinz seems to be getting real fresh with you Kuro-chan, be careful with him. Who knows what goes through the bookworms mind?" Vector said with a shrug.

I growled at him. Who does he think he is? This is not the time for petty games.

"V-chan, that's not true. Durbe-kun is a very good guy. He's not like that." Kuroko said in my defense.

"Hey, keep it down back there. Don't make me turn the whip on you." Katanlia shouted.

We all stayed silent, sitting back in our seats. We knew that Katanlia was serious. She wouldn't have had to threaten us if Vector would keep his opinions to himself. He was always a jokester.

I looked back our captain, her attention was focused solely on the road in front of her, her hands on the reins of the horses, she held them tightly within her grasp. I wonder what she's thinking about. She seemed to be deep in thought.

I looked back at my have once again gone back to silently speaking to one another. Katanlia's most recent order long forgotten. I smiled. I'm going to miss these smiling faces. I know that after we step foot onto the battlefield, those smiles will be gone for the longest time.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

My blush continued to burn on my face. I couldn't believe that Vector would say something like that. He's so immature. I placed my hands over my cheeks. That was so embarrassing.

"Relax Kuro-chan, you know I'm just messing around." Vector placed his arms behind his head. "Besides, Durbe-kinz is so out of your league."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Durbe hissed.

"You know perfectly well that Kuro-chan doesn't see you as anything more than a friend. So, don't even try." Vector stated honestly.

"And who said I was interested in any of you? Did you ever ask my opinion. V-chan!" I said.

"Well no but-!"

"But nothing. V-chan is so rude."

Everyone went silent again. No dared to make another sound. Nothing but the sound of the rocks and gravel being crushed under the weight of the carriage wheels. I looked around at everyone. Mizael had his gaze out the window of the carriage, his hand under his chin, he looked distracted. Durbe had his nose in a book, no doubt trying to hide his second hand embarrassment. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I leaned back in my seat in the carriage. I placed a hand over my stomach. I suddenly felt nauseous. To me, this whole training thing was supposed to be my ticket out of the life of a sex slave and being able to do something of use to the whole kingdom, however, I failed to think upon the fact that I will be trained to kill. My hands will be forever drenched in the blood of my enemy.

"Hey?" I raised my head. Mizael had a hand on my knee. He wasn't looking right at me, his attention still on the moving scenery. "Relax. If you think too much, you'll end up backing out. Do you want to be punished?"

I didn't respond right away. I felt my airways clenching together. My air supply lessoning. I knew he was right. I shouldn't be thinking so much on something like this. However, it was hard not to think about it. What if I died out there? What if I was killed where no one saw me. I die with no known cause. That would be awful. To be all alone, dying in the middle of battle. I would have been useless. Another pointless death. That's not what I want. I want my life to have meant something.

"Is it so wrong to think about my future?" I replied at last.

Mizael finally looked my way. He gave me a look that really didn't say much, but I knew he cared.

"I'm not saying that. Its just that I don't think stressing out like this is going to help. We haven't even made it to the training grounds yet. You have plenty of time to let this sink in." Mizael said.

"But what If it never does? I knew that I wanted to do this. Its what I've been wanting to do for years, since I first heard about the ceremony that was supposed to happen to us at age fourteen. I had my mind set on this. I don't want to back down now."

"Then what's the problem?" Mizael asked.

"The problem is that I don't want to die in vain. Its every soldiers fear is it not? To die in the depths of battle with no one around to see just how you died. To be killed with no real reason, a useless death. No one wants that." I replied.

Mizael just sighed. "You're not going to die out there. You're thinking of all the negatives. Try and think of the positives."

"And what would those be? Do tell." I asked.

"Some friendly advice maggots." Katanlia spoke up from the front of the carriage. She turned to face us. "If you think about how you're going to die, and you think of that and only that, I suggest you jump out now and get the hell out because once you're mind is set on death, you can never fight in battle, not now not ever. So quiet down and don't think."

I let those words sink in. She was right. I know she's right. I've heard those words by so many people. And yet, I haven't let them sink in. But now, now I have to let it sink in, I have to understand that this is serious.

I ran a hand through my hair. I have got to calm down. But my heart is racing so fast.

"The life you live is your own. Make it count. Make it last." Katanlia finished.

* * *

[Mizael's POV]:

I watched the scenery all around us move at such a quick pace. I kept my hand on Kuroko's knee. I knew she usually found comfort knowing I was nearby. We've been close for so long. Since we were children. She's always been the closest to me. She may have known Durbe and Vector just as long, but she always seemed to be closest to me. I never pondered on the reason why. I never questioned it. I was always drawn to her. She was always changing. She was fascinating.

I looked over at Kuroko, she had her head leaned against the back of her seat, her eyes closed, her breathing steady. She must be sleeping. I don't really blame her. It has gotten a bit late and she has been rather stressed.

I looked over at the others, Vector had his arms folded over the window of the carriage, he was just staring out at the moon and the stars, he looked rather bored. Durbe on the other hand, was completely absorbed in that book still. How long is that thing?

I took a soft breath. I looked back at Kuroko. I gave her knee a gentle squeeze. I knew she had the strength to be the best she can be, she just had to let go of her fears.

"Mmm, Miza-chan," I looked up and met her in eye to eye. She was still waking up. She must have felt my touch and woken up. I watched as her violet eyes opened up and looked into my sky blue ones. "What's wrong?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep. You need rest." I removed my hand from her knee and placed it back at my side.

She looked at me for a moment before relaxing once more. She closed her eyes and fell back into her sleep state.

"Mizael," I looked over at Durbe. He removed his attention from his book and over towards me. "We should be stopping soon. We'll most likely be camping out for the night. We are in the middle of nowhere after all. So, I suggest mentally preparing yourself on what you should have to do when we arrive."

"I'll take that to mind." I responded.

I looked back out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. No doubt it would completely set in a matter of minutes. It would be best to stop soon, gather supplies and get camp ready before the sun completely sets.

"General, I believe it would be best to stop as soon as possible. The sun shall be set in a matter of minutes." I spoke up.

"You have good instinct rookie. I was thinking the same." Mavis replied.

"Way to go Rookie, you've earned some points in my book." Katanlia said next.

I felt myself grin. I felt a hint of confidence and a bit cocky, but it was only just a logical observation. This was nothing. I had a long way to go.

* * *

[Katanlia's POV]:

Once everything was settled down and everyone was out of the carriage, I started assigning jobs for the rookies to take on. I assigned Vector to gather firewood. I sent Durbe to gather some water at the nearby stream. Mizael and Kuroko stayed behind to start setting up camp.

I closed my eyes, I felt the breeze hit my face, my body beginning to relax.

"What's going on with you, Katanlia? You've been very distracted as of late." Mavis spoke to me.

I looked over at him. He kept his gaze over the cliff edge just staring off into the starry sky above. General Mavis has always been there for me to keep an eye on me and make sure I'm always alright. So, its really no shock to me that he has his concern for me.

"My mind is only focused on making it to base by the end of the week. Nothing more." I replied.

I heard the spark of a lighter. I looked back at him. He was sparking up his lighter trying to get a light on his cigarette. I've told him time and time again to kick that filthy habit, he refuses to listen to reason. He says it helps him de-stress. I never saw the fancy in destroying the lungs with those putrid things.

"I understand what you're coming from. However, you need to relax once in a while. Right now, we are travelers for the military. That gives you the chance to sit back and not worry about everything around you." Mavis responded. He took another puff of his cigarette, letting the smoke escape from his mouth.

I held a hand over my mouth. Ugh, the smell is awful. I never get used to the horrid smell. "Nonsense. One can never simply ignore ones surroundings. That's basic training."

Mavis stood silent. He let a grin slip past his lips as he removed the cigarette from his between his lips. "This is why you are my aide. You follow procedure as expected."

"How else is one supposed to protect his general as well as their recruits if they do not follow the correct procedure." I responded.

Mavis placed a hand on my head, my neon bangs falling over my face and blinding me. I gave him a small pout which he only responded back with a laugh.

"Its getting late. Why don't you grab a bite to eat and get some rest. We have a long journey tomorrow." Mavis recommended.

I could hear him walking away. I just stood in my spot on the cliff-side. I wanted to obey. However, I decided to stay back and sit in silence for a few more minutes. I kneel down on the dirt below, I don't care if my uniform got dirty. I grasped the charm that was on my necklace, the charm has a lot of meaning to me. It was given to me by a very important person to me in the past. If I only I could remember his face.

I placed the charm behind my shirt so it stayed hidden from view. I stood up and decided that now was a good a time as ever to start helping out with dinner.

* * *

And that's how this ends. Did you guys enjoy that? We have more questions such as "who gave Katanlia the necklace?" "Who is she thinking about?" "Why is that necklace so special?" And many other questions i don't feel like writing. Hope you all come back next chapter. We will be arriving at the base soon. Vector gets to show off his wicked skills. Bitches please, he's fabulous. In battle :D


	4. Blood Splatter

Chapter 4 everybody. WOO! As always, I appreciate all of the reviews. You guys rock. It means a lot to me. This story is so fun to write. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. We get a sneak peak into the plot thanks to Vector. He shows us just how they use their weapons and I think its really cool. I hope you all enjoy.

Thank you once again, CatNinja0122 for letting me use Katanlia. She's so fun to use. Probably lost the IC in her but this is an AU and she has to be stern and fierce. So, whatever. She's awesome. Thanks again.

Warning for blood. THERE WILL BE BLOOD.

*Edit* Sorry that this is being posted so late. I was supposed to post it this morning, but I was so worried about my benchmark that I completely forgot. Sorry. I still hope you like the chapter anyways.

* * *

Blood Splatter

[Vector's POV]:

It was early morning when I awoke before everyone else. The sun was still rising over the horizon, the sky was pink and orange colors that swirled and gave off a peaceful vibe. I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was nothing peaceful about civilization right now. We are at war with those pathetic Astral Beings. And we're losing. Our current soldiers are making us look pathetic. Weak.

But I was going to change that. I wasn't like those pathetic weakling. I have real power. I've been training for this. Since I was young, I've been training to perfect my ability to fight and use my spirit weapons. It was a lot of work. I was sent to the infirmary for weeks at times, but I never told the others about that. I wanted to improve my power on my own. I want to become the strongest. I will defeat and destroy those Astral Beings.

Still, the others are powerful as well. They may not have trained as hard as I have, but they have some strength. If only they had trained as much as I have, then maybe, they would be up to par with me and I could consider them possible equals. But as of now, they are not qualified to be my equals, for now, they are only trainees, classmates of mine, and friends.

I looked around at my surroundings. I could see the stream that flowed down the current for who knew how long. Some forest animals every now and then. Nothing much was around. I stretched my arms over my head once more and stretched my limbs. We should be getting back on the road soon. It would be wise to head back before the general wakes up. He will want to head out as soon as possible.

As I turned around to make my way back, I heard a ruffle of leaves in the far distance. I stopped in my tracks. I looked around, eyes peeled and sharp as I searched around for the sound. After finding nothing around I continued back to the campsite. It may have been nothing. After all, this was a forest full of trees that have branches full of leaves. It could have just been the wind blowing against the tree tops.

Once I made it back to the campsite, I watched as Kuroko was cleaning up her area. She was the only other person up besides myself.

She looked over at me. She smiled. "Good morning V-chan. You're up early. Where did you go?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I just took a walk. Nothing major."

She stood up from the ground, sleeping bag in her arms. "That's good I guess. Taking in the fresh air. After all, we never really got to leave the palace walls." She looked over at me, a smile on her face that was bigger than before. "Ne, V-chan, do you think you can help me gather some fruit for the others so we can all eat something before we head out?"

I gave her a look, I didn't really feel like taking a scavenger hunt, but she only had their best interests in heart, not to mention I was bit hungry myself.

I sighed. "Whatever. I'll go whenever you're ready."

She nodded. She placed her sleeping bag beside her bag and stretched her arms over head. "Okay, then lets go. I want to get back before the others wake up."

* * *

[Mizael's POV]:

I heard the voices of the others in my dream state, this caused me to slowly begin to awaken.

"Okay, then let's go. I want to get back before the others wake up."

I heard the sounds of their distancing footsteps walking away from here. I finally opened my eyes and raised myself up onto my arms and looked around. Everyone else was asleep. The only ones not here are Vector and Kuroko. It must have been their voices I heard in my sleep.

I removed myself from my sleeping bag. It was still a bit early, the sun just beginning to completely set over the horizon. I grabbed an end piece of my hair. It was frizzy and messy. How drab. I walked over to my bag and dug around until I found a hairbrush. Once I pulled it out I began to work on my long blonde locks. It didn't take long to brush back to its straight and manageable state.

After brushing my hair, I got my things gathered, rolling up my sleeping bag and then began to gather up the supplies from dinner. However, I will need to wash them down at the nearby stream.

Gathering the pots and plates, I made my way down to the stream. Perhaps, when I get there, I might see Kuroko and Vector as well.

As I saw the body of water coming into view, I could hear the voices of my comrades as well.

"Ah man, this one is too high. It looked like it was ripened to perfection too. How lame." I heard Kuroko complain.

"Relax, you have plenty of apples. Hell, you have plenty of everything. Let's just go back before Mavis and the others wake up." Vector retorted back.

"I guess you're right." Kuroko sighed.

I couldn't hear their voices anymore after that. I suppose they left back for camp. I decided that now was a good as ever time to wash the cooking supplies and hurry back.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

Wow. Vector and I sure gathered a lot of fruit and they all look so juicy and delicious. I want to eat some right now. But unfortunately, I have to wait until we get back to camp.

This trip so far has been amazing. I never knew that the outside world outside the palace walls were really like this. The beauties of nature, the kind that I've only seen in books. Its wonderful. Although, sleeping on the ground wasn't that fun though. Did you know that the dirt ground was hard? Not fun.

I looked down at the bundle of fruit I had in arms, oh how I wanted to eat some of it right now. I didn't eat much last night because I was still a bit sick from the thought of battle, so I didn't eat as much as I should have.

I sighed as we continued walking. Vector stood a few feet away from me, he had his hands in his pockets as he looked around. He didn't seem to want to talk. I respected that. It was still early in the morning after all. Some don't want to speak until at least ten in the morning.

"Ah the rookies have returned I see."

I looked up. I didn't realize that we had already made it back to camp. Katanlia seems to have woken up, and she has also changed clothes it appears as well. She works fast.

"Good morning Katanlia-chan." I greeted her with a smile.

She looked away from me, a small blush on her face. I blinked. '_Was it something I said?'_ I thought to myself. She walked over towards me and Vector. She eyed the fruit in my arms and brought the question to life.

"Where did you get that fruit?"

"We went searching in the forest. Breakfast is important after all." I replied.

She just rolled her eyes. "Perhaps, but going into the wilderness alone and at an early morning hour is dangerous for rookies. Be careful next time." She said before taking an apple from my bundle.

"Of course." I replied all too quickly.

Vector quickly took a bundle of banana's and walked away to a nearby tree to eat his fruit. I walked over to a nearby blanket and placed the fruit on top of it. I then grabbed an apple and took a bite of it. It was juicy and as ripe as ever, it was perfect.

However, something didn't feel right. I looked around. "Where's Mizael?" I asked.

The others looked around as well. "I don't see him around here. Maybe he went for a walk." Katanlia responded.

I frowned. "Well, I hope he comes back soon." I was worried about him. What if he wanders off and gets lost?

I sat down on the ground and ate away at my apple. I kept an eye out for Mizael. Just where did he go?

* * *

[Mizael's POV]:

At last, I finally have all of the supplies cleaned. All I have to do now was get back to camp. No doubt the others are all awake by now.

I stood up from the edge of the creek, gathered all of the supplies and started back to camp.

As I made my way back, I observed my surroundings. Nothing but trees for miles on end. It felt peaceful. I have to say though, this peace won't last long. I know this. So, embracing it would not be the right thing to do, for I will begin to expect it more than I should.

I felt something was around me. It gave me a chill. But what? There was nothing around. Then suddenly-

I heard a scream coming from Kuroko. It was loud so I knew I was close by. I quickly made my towards camp.

Something was wrong.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

I let out a loud high pitched scream as a mysterious man, dressed all in black, jumped right in front of me. His blue eyes stared into my violet ones. He gave me a glare before pulling out his sword. I stepped back. What the hell is going on?

"Kuroko, move away from him." Katanlia ordered, her gun in hand.

I couldn't move. I was scared. This man. His cold blue eyes were glaring at me with such hatred. Why was he after me? Or was he after us all and he wants to take me out first?

"Kuroko, this is an order. Move away from him or so help me." Katanlia shouted.

I closed my eyes and fell to my knees, my hands held over my ears. I was so scared. I didn't want to die out here. I wasn't ready.

I heard the man take another step towards me. I let out another shriek. "Someone help me."

"I can't shoot. She's in my range." Katanlia hissed as she dropped her weapon to her side.

But then, for a moment, everything went silent. I heard nothing. A thump at the most was all I heard. But then, I felt something hot and sticky splatter across my body. I slowly opened my eyes. It was a bit fuzzy, but someone stood over me.

Vector. He had his blade stuck through the man's neck. Where did he get a blade? Then I realized something. I moved my hands down so that I could see them for myself. They were covered with red liquid. Blood.

"He's dead now. No need to worry about it now." Vector said.

I didn't listen to him. My eyes set on the blood that covered my hands and no doubt, my entire body. It was so sticky. So weird. It was terrifying. My hands, and most likely the rest of my body along with it, shook with absolute horror. It felt as if my world was spinning around me, I grew light headed. All reasoning leaving my mind as my mind was focus solely on the blood.

Get it off.

GET IT OFF.

**GET IT OFF.**

I let out one last scream. I was so scared. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. Hell, I could barely breathe. I felt my whole world spiraling.

And then everything went black.

* * *

[Vector's POV]:

I took another banana off the stem to my left. They weren't all that bad actually. Pretty damn tasty. I took a bite before looking back around. Miza-chan still hasn't shown up. What the hell was taking the guy so long? Just where did he go?

Then again, it was none of my business really. Mizael can do whatever he wants. If he gets in trouble with the general and his aide, by all means, go ahead and let him. At least, that's what I think.

What he does is completely up to him.

I heard a scream of bloody murder coming from Kuroko which made me raise my head. When I looked in her direction, I saw someone standing in front of her, he was dressed all in black. Where the fuck did he come from? We're in the middle of the forest on journey with the military. No one should know we were here. And yet somehow, this jerkoff has found us here. What the hell does he want?

He started to remove his blade from his belt. I could see the fear in her eyes as she eyed that blade. I don't really blame her. She's never been in battle. She has no experience. She's trapped in a corner with no where to run.

Actually, that was a lie. She had everywhere to run, but she was trapped mentally and it seems she wasn't moving no matter how many orders Katanlia gives her.

"I can't shoot. She's in my range." Katanlia hissed to herself. She's given up. She knows she can't fire her gun without hitting Kuroko in the process. She can't afford to cause any injuries to us since we only have so much time to train and recovery for something like this was not in schedule.

I guess its time for me to show off a bit, no.

I stood up from my spot against the tree and quickly sprinted off towards the man. He won't get his hands on her. I guarantee that. She's my friend and my comrade.

I placed my fisted left hand over my opened right hand. I could feel the energy collaborating inside the palm of my hand. As I was just a few feet away, I grasped onto the ball of energy, the energy beginning to crack and crumble as my fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt of my blade. I quickly and swiftly removed the blade from inside the palm of my hand.

Just then, the man felt my presence.

I grabbed hold of his arm, my sword's hilt slamming into his stomach causing him to stumble. His loss of balance allows me then to place my foot behind his leg and flip him over onto his stomach and he collapsed onto the ground at my feet. I slammed my foot on to his back, he grunted and reached for his sword.

I don't let him.

I raised my sword high above my head. And with one, quick thrust I plow the blade of my sword into his back. He spit up a lot of blood, a scream escaped his lips. His was wounded critically, but I wasn't done yet. I removed the blade from his back and then pierced it through his neck. Blood splattered everywhere, on the grounds below, all over my being, and blood splattered all over Kuroko as well. I hardly noticed at first though. I was too busy staring down at the corpse below me, a grin on my face.

I hear another shriek of fear coming from Kuroko and I look over at her. She was looking down at the blood on her hands. Her eyes shook with fear, her body shook harshly.

"He's dead now. No need to worry about it now." I said to her.

I removed the sword from the man's body. I examined the blood on the blade. Filthy. It was human blood. I smashed the gem on the hilt of the sword and within seconds, the sword in my hand was gone.

Another loud and quite annoying shriek from Kuroko reached my ear drums. I look back at her to see that she was lying on the ground. She must have fainted. I sighed. She's weak.

I walked away from the human male's body and looked over at the general and his aide. They looked at me with surprise and curiosity.

"We should get going. We should try and get to pier to inform the king of the human sighting before more of them enter this region." I spoke before heading back to the carriage.

Humans were such hideous and idiotic creatures.

* * *

And thus how it ends. EPIC WAS IT NOT? Dude. Vector killed that guy good. It was so awesome. Review for me guys. You know you want to see more.


	5. Realization Finally Hits

Hey guys, guess who finally stopped being lazy and actually got to finish this chapter. That's right. ME! I've been RPing with my friend Kat-chan and it helps me a lot when we RP so it thanks to her you got this...well the last part...I wrote the other parts a few weeks ago. Sorry for the long ass wait. Here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Still Breathing

Realization Finally Hits!

[Kuroko's POV]:

Stares. I could feel them. Eyes staring at my being. The stares of those around me, as if they were staring into my soul. Why were they looking at me? What exactly happened?

I have to wake up. Wait. Why do I need to wake up? I'm so tired.

But, I feel like I have to wake up. What was I doing before? What was I doing that caused me such exhaustion?

I felt a warm feeling touch my face, it moved across my cheeks softly and carefully. What was it? Wait. Now I feel it on my left arm as well. Just what is going on?

I have to wake up. Can I even wake up? Just what happened to me? Am I dead? Is that why I refuse to wake up? Do I refuse to wake up because I no longer can?

No. I know that isn't right. I'm still alive. I don't remember being attacked. So, why then?

My eyelids felt heavy, but I don't care. I have to wake up. I have to keep trying. My friends. My friends need me. They want me to wake up. I can feel it.

I finally started to opened my eyes, the natural light of the world invading my vision which caused me to close my eyes again. After my eyes recovered from the shock, I tried again. This time the light did not bother me as much as the first time. As my eyes completely opened, I looked around, I could see the silhouette of my friends all around.

"She's waking up."

"About time."

I placed a hand on my head and sat up a bit in my seat. I looked around at my friends. Mizael was at my right, he had a cloth in his hand, it appeared to be wet and covered in dry blood. I looked over at Durbe to my left, he was the same as Mizael, he had a cloth that also had dried blood on it. Why was their blood those cloths. Just what happened?

"How are you feeling Rookie?" Katanlia asked.

I looked over at her. I looked down at my hand. It was still covered with blood, but now it was dried up and beginning to chip away. I felt my eyes narrowing. I clenched my fists.

"I'm fine now. I'm just a little dizzy and confused is all." I replied. I looked back at my friends. "Just what happened before I passed out?"

"You really don't remember?" Durbe asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." I said.

Vector sat up from his leaning position against the bench and looked over me. I then noticed the blood splatters on his clothing.

"I killed him." Vector said plain and simple.

"Who?"

"The human that stupidly tried to take your life. He's dead now."

It was then that everything came back to me. The man dressed in black, the sword that was aimed at me, how I cowered in fear. All of it. It was coming back to me all at once. I felt my arms beginning to go numb. My hands beginning to shake.

"I-If he's dead, then why is their blood on my body? How did t-this happen?" I asked.

Katanlia placed a hand on my arm and I looked over at her. "Relax. You're obviously shaken up." Katanlia then turned to the others who were looking at me, except for Vector. "We're going to get you cleaned up. And when we get to the docks, I want you to stay in your room and relax. Your mental state isn't best right now."

I leaned back against my seat and sighed. My face feel and sadness overwhelmed me. "I'm sorry." Katanlia looked at me but I did not look at her. I was ashamed. I could not look her in the face. "I apologize for being weak like this. I don't belong out here. I'm not deserving. I can't handle it-"

A painful wave ran through me and the sound of a hand against my cheek echoed loudly. Katanlia was glaring at me. I looked her in the eye, tears rolling down my face.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If Mavis and I didn't see potential in you, I wouldn't have bothered with you. But I do. You have so much strength inside of you. I want to help you unleash that strength and help you grow." Katanlia grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked down at our joined hands. I felt a small, sad smile embed my lips. "Don't throw away it all away with self doubt, because I swear to God if you do, consider everything you've worked so hard for, a waste of time because the next thing you'll be embracing is your new skimpy uniform and your freedom leaving you. I don't want that from you. You hear me."

I was silent. I felt my chest clenching tight. My tears continuing to fall down my cheeks and onto my dress. She was right. Katanlia is right. I know this. I do. And it was time that I start listening to her. I can't keep being weak. Fear is your greatest enemy, embracing it will only break me.

I lowered my head and pulled my knees to my chest. "I know. Everything you're saying is true. I know it is. And I want to listen to your advice. Everyone has been trying to keep me strong. I've been holding everyone back, putting everyone in danger. But I promise, I'll get stronger." I closed my eyes. "I promise."

Everyone was at silent for a few moments. I just let the silence sink in. I didn't know what else to say.

"Kuroko," I raised my head. Mizael looked at me, his bright blue eyes staring into my violet ones. We stared at each other for a moment. Mizael then raised a hand towards my face. Another shock of pain flashed through my being as Mizael pulled his hand back. "You're being stupid."

I placed a hand on my forehead. "Did you just thump me?"

"I did. You are acting weak and are taking all the blame. I will not stand for it. You are strong. Don't waste your potential on weakness." Mizael spoke to me.

I was surprised at Mizael's words to me. He's never called me weak before. I clenched my fingers over the fabric of my dress. Was he showing his true colors to me?! Is this the true Mizael that sees me as a weak child?

"Miza-Chan." Kuroko mumbled.

"Mizael is right. You are strong Kuroko." I looked over at Durbe. "You may not be able to see it yourself, but if you work out your strong points, you can become unstoppable."

Once again. Silence.

"Alright, enough pep talks. I'm getting a headache." Katanlia complained.

I giggle at her outburst. I had to agree with her. I'm tired. And now I'm growing a pounding headache.

I leaned back once more against my seat. I got comfortable and closed my eyes. As I stopped moving and was beginning to drift off, I felt a hand push against me and I soon found myself leaning against someone. I looked up just a bit to see it was Mizael. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself as Mizael placed a hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair. His comforting touch was what helped me drift off to sleep once more.

* * *

[Katanlia's POV]:

I watched as Kuroko slept her little heart away on Mizael's shoulder. She must really tired. To have gone through something like that. I had expected something like this to happen. I had warned her about post traumatic stress. If she couldn't handle something like this, I don't know what to do with her once she gets out into the field. She'll be a sitting duck.

I gripped the necklace around my neck before climbing out from the carriage through the small window and sitting up front with Mavis. I waved a hand over my face as he blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"How is the girl?" Mavis asked.

"She's still a bit freaked out but I believe she'll pull through. She's a strong kid." I replied.

Mavis didn't reply after that. He kept his gaze in front of him. I leaned back against the seat and crossed my left leg over my right. This whole trip so far has been horrendous. The new recruits have been nothing but trouble. And now this human had the nerve to try and attack us. It was troublesome.

Something was not right. I could feel it. It was as if someone was following us. I've had this nagging feeling since we left the campsite a few hours ago. I was growing worried for the safety of Mavis and the others. We couldn't afford another delay. We only have so much time left until we can catch the boat. They had word from Mavis that we would be there at dock at noon, if we were not there by then, they were ordered to leave as a result of assumed attack or told otherwise. However, I believe we will make it in time. It was only about ten in the morning, we had two hours and the docks were not to far from this region.

"I'm worried." I said to Mavis. I wasn't sure if he was listening or not as he no doubt had his own problems running through his mind. "That human seemed to come out just at the right time don't you think? It was if he knew who exactly he wanted to target and where they would be." I looked over at Mavis who had taken out that filthy cigarette and tossed it aside onto the dirt ground. "Do you think he targeted Kuroko intentionally?"

"I would find that hard to believe, however anything is possible when you have no answers." Mavis replied.

That was true. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Keep a close eye on her. She'll need all the support she can get."

* * *

[Vector's POV]:

Once we arrived at the docks, everyone was ordered to disembark so that Mavis could announce the situation to us. I don't really what he could be telling us since not much is to be told as of yet as far as I know. I mean honestly, we've been sitting on our butts for hours, the least he could let us do is go and stretch our legs for a for a few minutes. We have plenty of times to listen to him talk before we reach the other side of the cavern.

Unnecessary torture I suppose.

"Alright newbies, this is how this is gonna go. You all are going to have your own rooms for now. So, there should be no whining about your resting place for the next two days. Second on the agenda, we may not have made it to across the caverns to the base, but I will be interviewing you individually tomorrow to see just what kind of skill you're puny bodies possess. I'm putting you through hell maggots, don't underestimate me. Get plenty of rest and follow orders from either me and Katanlia. You are free to roam the ship as you please, just do not bother the crewmen unless necessary." Mavis spoke in order.

I stood with my stance sharp, my fist clenched over my heart as he spoke. I hate saluting like this, its a punch at my pride, however if this is what it takes to build my strength, then the hell with my pride for a while.

"You are all dismissed to your rooms. I will be the ones showing you the way." Katanlia spoke up next.

"Yes Ma'am." We replied. I couldn't help but grin as Katanlia began to mumbled to herself about that word and how much she despised it.

"Follow me." Katanlia ordered before starting up onto the boat.

I, along with the rest of course followed in pursuit of her. The walk up onto the boat felt as if it were a test in our endurance and stamina alone at the fact that the steep of the staircase was so close to being at a ninety degree angle it was almost a sin. I could feel the struggle in my knees as we climbed the stairs but refused to show it. I've trained too hard to be misplaced by a mere staircase.

Once we made it to the top and onto the deck of the large vessel, everyone fell to their knees and began to catch their breath, all except me of course. I refuse to look weak in front of everyone, so I opted to lean against the edge and catch my breath there.

"What the hell kind of madman makes a staircase that steep?" Kuroko complained.

Katanlia moved her bangs out of her face and took a few more deep breaths before responding. "Mavis has had those stairs on this vessel for years, it is to test the endurance and mental strength all of all of his new soldiers."

"That explains so much...and yet so little." Kuroko gasped in complaint. She took one more deep breath before lying on the floor of the deck.

"I wouldn't lie there if I were you. The crewmen have yet to mop over here. Its probably dirty." Katanlia urged with warning.

"I don't care. I can't move. I'll embrace the dirt if I must." Kuroko mumbled into her arm.

"Disgusting." I mumbled to myself. I pushed myself off the edge wall and looked over at Katanlia. "So, are you gonna show us the way, or just stand there looking pretty?"

"How dare you? I am your superior. You are not supposed to talk to me that way. I can have you punished. Maybe I'll make you walk up and down those stairs until sundown." Katanlia responded in a threatening tone, angry aura surrounding her.

"That won't be necessary." I replied with raised hands.

"Then follow me." Katanlia said with a sweet and gentle tone as she turned around.

"Bipolar much?!" I mumbled as I headed off with everyone else.

* * *

[Kuroko's POV]:

As Katanlia-chan lead us down the hall towards the resident lodgings, I couldn't help but grow more and more excited. However, that excitement was also being looped with plenty of fear. The fact that we're heading closer and closer to our rooms on this ship, makes it that much more real for me. My start as a soldier is already in motion. It may not be that bad now, but as Mavis said, he's going to be putting us through hell. I fear for what he exactly has in plan.

"Here we are. The first two rooms to the left belong to Mizael and Kuroko and the two rooms over here," Katanlia points over to the right side of the hall. "belong to Durbe and Vector."

"Great. There goes my sleep." Durbe mumbled before walking inside his chosen room.

Vector growled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean bookworm?"

"That's enough. Now go inside and put your stuff away and get settled." Katanlia ordered.

I watched as Vector walked inside his room, mumbling and grumbling to himself. I'm sure he's fine. He just gets a little moody at times.

I grabbed my own bag and walked into my new room, as I did I looked around in awe. The color of the walls were a beautiful blue color, similar to the sea. The bed was a nice queen size bed with soft blue sheets, a lovely well knitted green quilt. There were two pillows, one on each side. On the walls were one window where you could watch the ocean waters crash and flow. Also, a mirror just over the black dresser that was small but had four drawers which was plenty for me. A small shelf of knick knacks of anything sea related such as starfish and light houses sat on that shelf in its glory which I found really adorable.

"I wonder if everyone's rooms look like this?" I wondered as I stepped further into the room, placing my bag on the ground beside my new bed. I lied down on the fluffy quilts and stared up at the ceiling.

Reality was slowly coming to me the longer I sat on this boat with everyone. I'm finally a soldier. I've told myself this a thousand times already, but it never felt real before. It always felt as if it was a dream, that I was just kidding myself into thinking that it wasn't real and that I was going to wake up from this daydream, sitting in my bedroom, all alone, my friends all gone, and my new uniform being delivered to my room. I was always so fearful of becoming a part of that damn harem or becoming a lowly maid that the thought of actually becoming a real soldier in the lines of battle was almost a non-existent thought in my mind. I always believed it would never happen to me. But it did. It actually happened. And I couldn't be any happier.

I raised a hand over my face and examined it closely. This hand, it looked fine to the naked eye, to anyone examining their own hand, but soon, very soon, this hand will be stained in blood. Blood of the enemy. And blood of my fellow man who I try and risk my life to save. All of that blood that will dirty my fingertips will stain my skin down to its core, down to my soul, to show that I have killed, not only for my own sake, but for the sake of my country. For Barian.

I felt something wet fall down my face. I placed a finger over my cheeks and felt the tears as they fell. When did I start crying? I don't really remember. I didn't even realize it. I wiped away those tears and quickly sat up from my bed. As I sat in the silence of my own room, I came to realize that I smelt of dirt and sweat, so a shower was definitely in order.

Placing my bag at my feet I began to dig around for some new clothes to wear. Since Katanlia said something about training while on board, it would be best to assume that we would be starting today, so I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. After that, I kicked my bag away, grabbed a towel that sat on one of the small shelves and exited into the bathroom that connected to my room.

Once I stepped inside the bathroom, I looked around, it looked like any other bathroom to me. Black and white tile flooring, white tub and metal showerhead that went a bit wider and flatter than usual but cool nonetheless, and a sink with a mirror over it. I walked over to the tub and grabbed the nozzle that started the water and turned it towards hot but not too far. Once done, I stripped myself of my clothing and stepped inside, the hot water hitting my cold skin as I did so. I raised my head letting the steam of the water open my pores and let the water relax my muscles of their stress.

This was all so weird to me. I was so used to studying the outside world around Barian in class, playing with the others, just being carefree. We should have been doing the same for a whole other year, but with our troops diminishing and our king refusing to give up, he's sent us out early to keep the people of the Astral Kingdom back. I want to follow his orders, I want to fight my hardest for my king, but will I be strong enough to defend our kingdom.

My friends, the others, they are very strong. Vector alone has the power to fight without a doubt because he was able to kill that human who attacked me with no problem at all.

Then again, that makes me wonder. Where on earth did he get that sword? We didn't bring along any weapons as far as I know. Only Katanlia has a weapon on her and that was her pistol. So, where did he get it? I have so many questions to ask him.

Vector saved my life back there. If not for him, I would be dead. I don't know what he did to gain that sword from what seemed like nowhere, but I will use that inspiration to grow stronger. I want to pay Vector back for saving my life. Even if that possibly means giving my own life to save him in battle, I'll grow strong enough to do just that.

I felt a wave of dizziness run through me. I held the walls as I sat down in the tub, the shower head still showering down water on my head. I could feel the hot waters rolling down my hair and face. I took a few deep breaths, though not so easy with your head under water.

"I should get outta here." I said to myself. I sighed when I realized it. "Damn, but I still have to wash up. If I don't, it would have been a waste of water."

I reached for the shampoo, conditioner and soap and spent the next few minutes washing up my hair and the rest of my body. Once done, I turned off the water and just sat there, now wrapped in a towel. I just sat there, eyes closed as I relaxed.

I felt the need to take a nap, sleeping wanting to overcome me, but i knew that here was a bad spot to rest, so I forced myself to stand up and I got out of the tub. Once I was done that, I quickly got dressed into my black shorts and blue tank top.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door and quickly went to check and see who it was. I opened the door and saw that it was Mizael.

"Miza-chan, what's up?" I asked.

Mizael steps inside my room. As he does, I noticed the he's changed out of his clothes as well and into something more comfortable, he even has his hair up in a ponytail.

"We need to talk." Mizael said getting straight to the point.

"About what?" I was growing a bit nervous.

Mizael looks back at me, his hand on my dresser. "About what happened earlier today."

I lowered my head. "You mean with that human."

"Exactly that." Mizael walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked him in the eye but couldn't help but feel tears collecting as I did. "I wasn't there to protect you when you were being attacked. Which made me realize something."

Mizael rubbed my arms before releasing me entirely. "The world will be dangerous for you from now on. You understand that right. Our lives will be on the line once we begin our training. There is no backing out now."

I stepped back, away from Mizael and gave him a look. "I know what I'm getting myself into Mizael. My life will always be on the line from now on. You don't think I know that?! I plan to get stronger. I may be weak and fragile now, but just you wait." I made my fingers into the shape of a gun and pointed it at him. "Before you know it, I may just be stronger than you one day." I pretend to fire it and smiled. "Bang!"

Mizael placed a hand on his hip and smiled. "That's more like it."

"If you die, I swear I'll kill you." I said halfheartedly.

Mizael nodded. "I won't die. So, you better not die either."

I put my arms together so it made some sort of "x" shape and smiled. "No way in hell am I dying out there. I still have a lot to do with my life."

'_And a lot that life will hopefully involve you, Miza-chan_.' I thought to myself.

* * *

And thus how it ends. I hope you all enjoyed it because now my brain hurts and I'll most likely have writers block again for a while now because of this. *sigh* Ah well. I'll try and get another chapter out soon. No guarantees it will come out so soon, but you know...wait for me okay.

Review everyone. They mean a lot.


	6. Interrogation

What's up guys? I got a new chapter for you guys. Its a long one too. Holy crap! This sucker took me two days to write. I think it came out pretty damn good, and I'm not even good with 1st person. However, since I don't really have much to say, I leave it at that.

Thank you Bakurafangurl91 and CatNinja0122 for all of your reviews. So let's get onto the this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Still Breathing

Chapter 6

Interrogation

[Mavis' POV]:

Now that we've arrived safely and have set sail towards the base, I can't help but feel a bit worried. Now that I have new trainees to bend and mold, I have to make it so that they are the best of the best. However, with only so little time on my hands to so, it is a bit nerve-wracking, I'm sure that Katanlia is stressing out about this as well. She always has.

Looking up at the clock I noticed that it was beginning to grow later into the afternoon hours. I knew that before long, I would have a talk with each other my new recruits individually. I look forward to growing to know them better and growing bonds with them.

Some of the former generals had always taught me that forging bonds with your soldiers was pointless because they could die before your eyes at any moment. That all it will do is cause you unnecessary remorse and sadness. But what they did not get was that forging a bond with your students is the best way to teach them. You learn to grow on them and their abilities and I help them adapt to their surroundings and learn to fight with their own individually. That is what a true solider is.

I stood up from my seat behind my large wooden desk and walked over to the wall towards the intercom and pressed the small red button.

"Katanlia, if you are hearing this, report to me immediately." I called through the intercom.

All I could now is wait for her to arrive. So while I waited, I walked back over to the desk and took out the portfolio's of our new guests and placed them on the wooden desktop. As I did, Katanlia walked into my office and gave me a formal salute.

"I'm here sir. What do you need?" Katanlia asked.

"I promise that what I have to ask of you is nothing too much." I replied as I sat back down in the desk chair. I folded my hands and rested my chin atop of them. "See, now that I've given our new friends some time to rest up and relax, I think its time to start interrogation. Don't you?"

Katanlia stayed silent for a moment. She sighed and grabbed the clipboard from the desk and pulled out a pencil from her hair. "I understand sir. However, I ask that you try to do Kuroko last. Since she is still recovering from her earlier attack, I want her to recover as long as possible."

I smiled at her. She truly was caring. "I will hear out your request on the girl, however I ask you this. Have you grown a bond to her already?"

"Now why the hell would you ask that all of a sudden?" Katanlia mumbled with a blush.

I couldn't help but let a heartfelt laugh slip through my lips. I stood up from the chair once more and walked forward and leaned against the desk.

"I mean nothing by it. It's just that you have not shown this much concern for a new soldier before." I gave her a small smile. Katanlia just stared back at me as she waited for me to continue. "What is it about her that you feel the need to protect her?"

Katanlia narrowed her eyes as she kept her gaze on me. She crossed her arms over her chest. "My reasons are my own, but if you must know. I only look out for her because I understand her."

"How do you figure that?"

"I was once in her situation. A fresh recruit that was taken in to be a soldier. I, too as you know, was nervous when I first arrived. I thought I wasn't as strong as the boys. But I trained just as hard as they did, sometimes harder and longer, I grew into the soldier I am today. I am powerful. I am strong, but I'm also me. You know?" Katanlia explained.

I nodded in agreement to her long speech. "I get it all too well. Don't forget, I was there when you were in it fresh. I was also just starting out, but I could tell that you had great potential. You must be if you are still here and at my side."

"Thank you for the kind words sir, but shouldn't we begin interrogation as you wished." Katanlia asked.

"I suppose you're right about that." I grabbed the portfolio that was on top of the stack and handed it to Katanlia and she gratefully took it out of my hands and placed it on top of her clipboard. "Find this one first and bring him to the deck of the ship. I'll be waiting for you there."

Katanlia stood up from her chair and nodded to me before heading out. I followed in suit and quickly made my way up to the ship's deck. It was finally time to test their true strength.

* * *

[Katanlia's POV]:

I continued to curiously look down at the portfolio in my arms as I walked towards the stairs. I wasn't sure which one of the four I was to bring up to the ship's deck just yet. I planned to wait until I got down to the lower level, but the suspense was killing me. However, since Mavis granted my request about Kuroko, I knew it was not hers. So, it was either Durbe's, Vector's or Mizael's.

As I got to the top of the staircase, I grabbed the portfolio and opened it up and began to make my way down the stairs. The picture in the beginning told me right away whose portfolio this was. It was a picture of Durbe. Which meant that he was first.

To be honest, I don't really know what kind of skill Durbe has. He was very quiet on the way here. He was either reading, or he was silent. He didn't really do anything the whole time. It was very unusual. I felt a powerful aura around him, but he seems really fragile. He just seemed really shut out when I first met him. But when Kuroko was attacked, he showed his caring side and was a lot more talkative when she was unconscious and he was helping to clean off to the blood.

So, to be able to listen to his story, his motivations, and witness his skills first hand will be the true test to see just who Durbe is. I smiled as I walked out of the stairway and down the hall of the cabin rooms. If I knew Durbe well enough, I can say that I am positive he is in his room. So, as I stood outside his room, I raised a hand and knocked against the hardwood door and waited for him to answer.

It didn't take long though. Durbe opened his door about a moment after I knocked. He looked at me curiously. "Katanlia? What can I do for you?"

"Its time. Mavis is expecting you." I said with a serious tone. It wasn't actually supposed to be taken as a serious situation, however, I want to try to have a little fun with this one.

Durbe looked me up and down before replying, "Alright, just hold on a moment." He stepped away from the door and allowed me to step inside which I did. He searched around his room for something. I noticed that his room was still crisp and clean, even his bed was crisp and fresh. Has he even sat down since he arrived? "Here we are." Durbe placed his glasses on over his face and turned back to face me. "Alright, I'm set to go."

"Can you not see without those?" I asked.

"No, I can see just fine. It's just that I've grown accustomed to wearing them for my own reasons." Durbe replied.

"If you say so." I followed him out of his room and we headed up to the deck of the ship. As we walked, I would sneak glances of Durbe from the corner of my eye. He seems to be quite focused on this, as if he had expected this and was preparing for it. "You seem confident."

"I wouldn't say "confident" its more on the lines of "ready." Durbe said correcting me.

"So than you feel that you are prepared for what Mavis has in store for you?" I asked.

"Well, it is simple interrogation. Simple questions and statements. It shouldn't be too hard." Durbe responded.

I smiled and shook my head. "Poor, naïve rookie!" I giggled at Durbe's face as he gave me a look of confusion. "Just because Mavis said "Interrogation" does not mean that it a simple question-answer interrogation. Mavis takes his meetings with people very seriously." I walked backwards as I talked face to face with Durbe. "See, yes, he still will ask you questions like any other interrogation. However, you will have to show your fighting skills to him as well."

Durbe sighed as he walked and ran a hand through his hair. "So, how will I do that?"

I grinned and pointed a finger towards myself. "You're gonna fight me."

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Durbe shouted.

I gave Durbe a "tsk" and wagged a finger. "Hush it you. This is a very serious part of your evaluation. If you want to continue your task to become a soldier. You will fight me."

Durbe went silent after that. He wouldn't speak a word to me after that. I think I might have scared him a bit. But it's not really my fault. He would have found out sooner or later. At least I decided to warn him ahead of time and gave him time to strategize a bit.

When we finally reached the ship deck, I saw Mavis waiting for us. He stood with a stern and calm stance as he waited for us to arrive. I could feel Durbe tensing up a bit. He was growing more and more nervous with each step.

"There you two are. Its time we get started, shall we?" Mavis spoke as we walked up to him.

"I believe it is time as well. Durbe is ready when you are." I replied and stepped back against the wall.

Mavis stepped back and sat down on the deck floor. Durbe watched him and sat down as well. Mavis just stared at Durbe. Durbe stared back. It was very uncomfortable really. I could feel Durbe growing more and more anxious.

"So," Mavis leaned an elbow on his leg and leaned his chin on his palm. "Why do you fight? Why are you giving up your life to fight besides the kingdom shipping you off? Do you have any specific reason to fight?"

Durbe placed his left hand over his glasses and rubbed the frame for a moment before responding. "I don't have an actual reason to fight. All I want to do, is be around my friends. So, if that meant fighting alongside them, then I knew I would eventually have to join the military if I wanted to do that. So I trained, not too often, but often enough to gain a bit of strength. I may not be as powerful as Vector just yet, but I'm far more superior when it comes to intellect."

"I see." Mavis replied.

While they were talking, I was told to take notes of everything was said and done. From Durbe's unconscious decision to touch the frames of his glasses, to his responses. Everything and everything was to be taken note of.

"Tell me son, do you really need those glasses to see? Is your vision fine on its own without them?" Mavis asked.

"Why do you ask? What do my glasses have to do with this?" Durbe asked.

Mavis reached out for Durbe's glasses but Durbe leaned backwards and stayed out of Mavis' range. Mavis noticed this and stopped his actions and quickly apologized. "As you must have realized, fighting with glasses will be quite difficult if you have to continuously adjust them. So, why I asked is because I want to know if you can fight without them or with contacts?"

"My vision is well enough even without my glasses. However, I feel most confident with them on and not with contacts. So, I ask with all my might that you allow me to keep them on. They were given to me by an important friend. To be without them, even in battle will leave me feeling uneasy." Durbe explained.

"Who gave them to you, if I am allowed to ask?" Mavis asked.

"I would rather not answer that." Durbe replied.

I was growing more curious about just who gave him those glasses. This interrogation was going quite well, however, we've been talking about really nothing but his glasses. We must continue to a different topic.

"Is there anything that motivates you to fight? What are you keen interests in the military?" Mavis asked.

'Perfect, a new question.' I thought to myself.

"My only motivation at the moment is keeping Barian safe from Astral and protecting my friends. As for my interests in the military, I know that I am not that strong. I am better at strategic thinking than real hand to hand combat. However, if I have to fight, I will do my best to do so." Durbe replied.

"A strategist huh? Very interesting. We can always use many strategists. However, I will still train you to fight since soldiers are still lacking." Mavis said.

Durbe nodded in understanding. "Very well."

Mavis stood up from the floor and wiped off his pants. "I've heard enough for now. So, it is time to see how well you are in battle."

"You mean I have to fight against her?!" Durbe said as he stood up.

"So, she said that huh? Well to be perfectly honest, I was not going to have any fighting between people, more on the lines of stance check and how you wield a weapon." Mavis saw Durbe's shocked face and snickered over at me. "You seriously told him he would have to fight you?"

"Oh come on, he's so serious. I wanted to tease him a little." I admitted with a giggle.

"I mean, if you want to fight her by all means-"

"No, no, that's fine. I'll take the stance and the weapon wielding option." Durbe replied with nervousness in his voice.

Mavis looked back at me and I nodded in understanding. I reached into the large trunk against the wall and took out a sword . I walked over to Mavis and handed it to him who removed it from the heath and handed the blade to Durbe who eyed it carefully.

"Take this sword and swing it like you're being attacked by an enemy soldier. Slice that pillar," Mavis directs Durbe's gaze to the small but thick haystack decoy. "and show me what you're made of."

Durbe eyed the blade in his hands before placing it in his grip. He then turned around and faced the haystack decoy. With the sword in his grasp, Durbe sprinted towards the haystack decoy, he lifted the sword above his head, ready for an aerial attack. However, as he began to descend down towards the haystack, it quickly moved out of the way. Durbe was left hitting the open air instead.

"What the hell?" Durbe mumbled to himself as he looked around. "Where did it go?"

"Fool! Did you seriously think it was just going to stand there and take the hit. That wouldn't impress us at all. We want to test you as if it were a real enemy opponent." I explained.

"Are you serious?!" Durbe cried as he spotted the haystack once more. "You're all insane!" He slashed at the haystack only for it to disappear once again.

"No, we're creative." I shouted back. "Now learn your place fool and kill the decoy."

"I'm ON IT." Durbe shouted as he listened to his orders and closed his eyes and listened. He did not do anything except stop, wait and listen. Mavis and I watched as he did. His strategy was very well thought out even though it was thought up right on the spot. I was quite impressed. And from the look of Mavis, he was impressed too.

After a few moments of Durbe just standing around and the decoy circling around him trying to grab his attention, I began to grow a bit annoyed and rather bored.

"Now." Durbe shouted to himself as he finally released his blade and swung to his left. The haystack decoy stopped in its tracks and stood completely still. Durbe brought the blade back to his side walked away. I watched in awe as the top half of the decoy fell to the floor.

"How-How the hell did you do that?" I asked as he walked towards me.

He handed the blade back to me and smiled. "Concentration and a lot of luck."

"I have to say kid, you're got skill." Mavis said as he patted Durbe's shoulder.

"I may have some skill, however with what I did will only get me killed. Standing around and waiting for a hit will only be my downfall." Durbe bowed to Mavis. "It is because I still cannot create my own opening that I will be nothing but a useless death at this point." I watched his movements as he stood back up tall. "This is why I do better in strategy. I am much better at planning things out. However, battle is also an option as well if you train me correctly."

"Don't worry kid, with me and Katanlia along with your trainer back at the base, you will be able to defeat any enemy." Mavis said.

"I'll do whatever I can to protect those dear to me." Durbe replied. I then watched as he left back to his room, his interrogation was now over.

"You know what to do." Mavis said as he went back to leaning against the wall.

"Yes sir." I said as I placed Durbe's finished portfolio back with the others and grabbed the next one. As I walked away, I checked to see who it was that was next and it was no surprise that it was Vector. "This just got a little more interesting."

* * *

[Vector's POV]:

What a waste of time this was. To be interrogated by the general to gain personal information. How slick! It was nothing more than an interview for our death certificates when we die. Get a load of our personalities to give us a cutesy message on our grave stones. Pathetic.

"I'll go to your stupid interrogation, but under one condition." I said to the girl as she stood at my door. She gave me a stern look but listened. "I will not do the second part of the interrogation. I don't see any reason necessary for me to take part in it."

"Are you crazy? Everyone goes through the second step. How else am I supposed to come up with your training regimen? We only have so much time kid. Don't push me!" The girl ranted on and on.

Man she was annoying. What I wouldn't do for a gag right now. That would shut her up. "You've already seen me in action when I killed that pathetic human. Use that to create your pathetic regimen. I'll answer your stupid questions though. Only because to Mavis, those are more than necessary." I don't see them as that, however I have to listen to some of these rules if I want to become king one day.

I stepped passed her and went on my way. I could tell at first she was still standing at my door, but she soon came after me. She knew that I would go on without her which would not look good for her with Mavis for me to show up on my own. I want nothing more than to get this over with.

"Vector, this is insane. You need to calm down. What the hell happened to the anxious child who was punching a tree before we left?" The annoying girl called out to me.

"The happy-go-lucky child who wanted nothing more than to become a soldier was brutally murdered when someone dared to try and lay a finger on my comrades." I hissed.

"You mean the human?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, no shit. Who else attacked us on the way here? Answer me genius?" I replied.

"Look Vector, I understand you care about your friends, however acting this way will only get you into trouble with Mavis. So just try to calm down and be yourself. Let the anger go and use it as a motivation." The girl said trying to cheer me up.

"Look," I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "My attitude has nothing to do with you. My anger only rises the more you speak. So, do us all a favor and stop talking for two seconds in your life."

"How dare you?!" The girl hissed at me. Oh I'm so scared!

I had nothing else left to say to her, so I simply just continued heading to the ship deck so that I could get this over with. The girl just followed in suit. She even stopped talking as well! It must be Christmas! Or perhaps my birthday!

Walking out on deck, I met with Mavis who was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed as he sat on a mat with a tea set in front of him. It was entirely strange.

"Welcome. Please take a seat." He says to me and waved his hands towards the other mat in front of him. I walked over to the mat and sat down in front of him. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." I replied.

"No, please, I insist. Have some tea." Mavis said to me as he poured some tea and handed it to me. He was not giving me much choice in the matter. I took the tea and even took a sip just simply to please him. He smiled at me, it must be working. "Now, it is time to begin."

"Let's do it." I said leaning back on my hands.

"Why do you fight? What is your motivation that keeps you going on your journey to become a soldier?" Mavis asked me with all seriousness in his voice.

This was not an unexpected question. No. I expected it. However, my reasoning's are my own. Having to spill my guts out is something I am not really comfortable with. It makes me vulnerable. However, I don't have much choice.

"I fight as any other soldier would. I fight for Barian. Nothing more and nothing less. It is my duty as a soldier to help protect our people from those foolish Astral beings and the pathetic humans who have tried to wipe us out for generations." I replied.

"I understand that. A young man wants nothing more than to please his king." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." I replied while looking at my nails.

"You aren't taking me all that seriously?! I can tell it in your body language. This is all a joke to you. Am I correct?" Mavis said as he looked at me with a frown.

"Not necessarily. I find this whole interrogation thing to be a huge waste of time, but other than that, yes." I replied.

"You're one of those soldiers then. One who does not care for small talk and wants to get right down to it, am I correct?" Mavis asked.

"That's about right. Why create bonds with more people who will only watch you die in the end." I responded before standing up. "Not that I plan on dying that is. I'm going to survive and take out as many as of the enemy as possible. I have my own plans for my future. Being a soldier forever is not one of them. I have much better plans in mind."

"And what kind of plans are you having?" Mavis asked.

"That's none of your business." I replied. I've had enough of this. I started walking away. I knew that this was a waste of time. It was nothing more than a background check. How idiotic. "I'm done with this. Have a nice night."

"Not so fast Vector." Mavis said. I turned around to face him, only to have a sword tossed to me. I kept it in my grasp, my right hand around the hilt and my left around the blade, it felt like it was cutting into my skin but it wasn't. I looked up at Mavis who had his sword in hand and had his blade pointed in my direction. "You're cockiness will not be tolerated in front of me. I admit that your attitude is yours and yours alone, however if you are that confident that you have what it takes to become the best solider, even at your current strength," He lifted his blade and stuck it into the wooden boards of the ship deck. "Then use that strength to fight me. Show me your power and maybe I will understand you better. Show me your strength and frustrations through battle."

"Are you insane? There's no way in hell I'm doing that." I replied as I ready myself to drop my blade.

"So, you give up. You're giving up your life to me. I can simply cut your flesh and watch you die because you refuse to battle me, the enemy?" Mavis asked me.

"What are you blabbing about? I said no such thing about you killing me." I shouted.

"Then fight me you little brat. Show me what you've got and defeat me." Mavis shouted as he got back into position.

I growled and raised my sword. I knew I was playing right into his hand, but this guy was pissing me off. He's going down!

I quickly sprinted towards him. The battle has begun.

* * *

[Katanlia's POV]:

He let out a hiss of pain as I tried to clean his wounds. He wasn't badly injured but he still had a few scrapes and cuts.

"Honestly, this is why you don't intimidate Mavis. He's brutal." I complained as I started to bandage the freshly cleaned wound.

"Shut up. I almost had him. He just snuck up on me in the end." Vector hissed at me.

"That's because Mavis is experienced and trained for battle. You should be lucky that he didn't kill you." I replied as I finished bandaging his leg.

"I will admit that the old man has some skill, but when I'm fully trained and come out of battle, I want a rematch. He's going down." Vector said as he leaned back against the pillow.

"You should worry about making it back alive from battle before you start planning for a rematch." I said. I grabbed another cotton ball and the alcohol and dabbed the cotton ball in a bit of the alcohol and began to dab the cotton against the wound on his left arm. "Mavis really got you good. He must have really wanted to teach you a lesson."

"The old fool really could have killed me if he wanted to. He was in place to do so, and yet he didn't. I was both relieved and insulted." Vector said as he thought back to his and Mavis' last few moments of battle.

"Mavis did not kill you because he needs you. You're strength can help save Barian. Killing you would only leave us at a huge disadvantage." I replied as I began to wrap more bandages on his arm.

"That may be, however, he didn't have to be so rough with me. I'm just lucky I managed to land a blow to him at all." Vector said.

"Yes, you managed to cut him just above his eye. That in itself was incredibly risky. It was a foolish move. You could have blinded him. I would have killed you on the spot if you had. I am his protector. I could have had you beheaded for treason." I replied as I finished the bandages. "You're all done. Now try to get some rest. Don't move around too much. It will only irritate the wounds."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone." Vector mumbled as he got comfortable in his bed.

I left him alone in his room and walked across the hall to Mizael's room and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment but there was response. Was he not here or something? I knocked again. Still nothing. I grabbed the doorknob and walked inside. It was empty except for his things. He must be out of the room.

"Well this is just great. The kid just had to go sight-seeing now of all times." I complained.

I quickly left his room and stepped back out into the hallway. Since this was a huge vessel, the kid could be anywhere. Where would I even start?

"Katanlia-chan, there you are." I turned around to see Kuroko standing in her doorway. It seems she's finally changed out of those blood stained clothes and into something more comfortable. She even seemed to be a bit more aware and outgoing as usual. She seems back to normal. "Have you seen Miza-chan? He hasn't come back yet?"

"Come back? Were you too hanging out around here or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he was worried about me since I hadn't eaten in a while, so he went to go and get us some food but that was a long time ago. I'm getting worried." Kuroko explained.

"I understand. Should we go and check on him together? I need him so he can start his interrogation." I replied.

Kuroko nodded and she put on her slippers and we started up the stairwell together to go and find Mizael. Since Kuroko said he was going to get some food for the two of them, he could be in the dining hall. That was our best bet at the moment.

"Do you think he's alright?" Kuroko asked as we walked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Something must have held him up. That's all." I said with a smile. Kuroko smiled back at me and nodded.

"Miza-chan has always been protective of me. Ever since we were children he's been there for me. So, its only natural to worry when the one who's always been by your side is no longer there, you know?" Kuroko spoke to me.

"You two are that close, huh?" I mumbled.

Kuroko smiled to herself, a dreamy smile. "Yes. I'm the closest to him. I love all of my friends, but I feel closest to Mizael. He's the one who helped me conquer my depression and he helped me have fun again."

"He sounds like a great guy." I replied. We were almost to the dining hall. I could smell all the delicious food that was being prepared.

"He really is." Kuroko said. She sniffed the air as we got closer. "It smells delicious. I wonder what they're cooking in there."

"It must be tonight's meal. It usually consists of at least three courses so I hope you're hungry later." I replied.

"I can't wait." Kuroko beamed with excitement.

We walked into the dining hall and immediately were able to hear the chef yelling orders to his crew. They must be running a bit behind because his orders sounded frantic and stiff. I lead Kuroko to the back where the kitchen was so we could talk to the head chef. When we entered the kitchen, it was filled with loud noises of knives, pots and pans. I spotted the head chef among all the ruckus and walked towards him. He saw me and met me half way.

"Welcome Katanlia, what brings you here tonight?"

"I'm looking for one of our new soldiers. Has a young kid come by here lately? Long blonde hair. Pretty blue eyes. Some sort of British accent." I asked.

"Oh ya mean Mizael?! Yeah, he's working in the back with Shelia. We were running behind so he offered to help out."

"What are you talking about? He's supposed to be preparing for interrogation. Not cooking." I hissed.

I looked behind me to tell Kuroko to go find Mizael but she was already gone. I looked around me. Where the hell did she go? I don't have time for this.

"Miza-chan, since when did you know how to cook?" Kuroko asked in awe.

I looked around for the source of her voice and found her leaning against the counter watching Mizael chop away at an onion. Honestly! Teenagers! I briskly walked over towards the two and stopped in front of the counter and slammed my hands down on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here? You supposed to be with me and Mavis. Do you have any idea how pissed he's gonna be that we're late?" I shouted.

Mizael put his knife down and wiped his hands on his white apron. "Honestly, how was I supposed to know when you were going to come for me? I came here to grab some food for Kuroko but ended up helping Shelia. Where's the harm in that?" Mizael complained.

"Yeah well, we've left Mavis waiting on the ship deck. We only have so much time to complete our tasks before tomorrow. Remember, we plan to discuss regimes and training tomorrow. You guys can't be slacking off." I replied.

"Whatever. If you need me, then I'll go." Mizael said as he started to take off his apron. He removed the apron and placed it on the hook behind him and then turned to face Shelia. She had a look of disappointment but also of gratitude. "I apologize that I couldn't do anything more to help you."

Shelia's green eyes shined and her cheeks pink as she looked away from Mizael. "Its alright. You've already done so much."

Mizael bowed to her before turning to face Kuroko and myself again. "That reminds me. I have something for you."

Kuroko looked at me with a look of confusion and I just shrugged my shoulders. When Mizael came back he had a small plate in his hands. Kuroko walked up to him. Mizael had her hold out her hands and she did just that. He then placed the small white plate in her hands and he lifted the lid. She immediately smiled bright as the sight and the smell overwhelmed her.

"Miza-chan, it looks delicious." Kuroko beamed.

I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. It was a beautiful miniature chocolate cake. The frosting looked divine and the details were exquisite. Mizael really did have a talent for cooking.

"I worked hard on it along with Shelia. She's works on prep work and does some side baking so with her it was no big deal." Mizael replied.

Kuroko nodded and turned to face Shelia. "Thank you so much."

Shelia blushed again and continued on with her work.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Alright, now that Kuroko has gotten her food and you've finally stepped away from the kitchen, we must met with Mavis immediately. I refuse to keep him waiting any longer."

Mizael nodded. "Very well, let us get going."

"Wait Katanlia-chan," I stopped and turned to face Kuroko. She looked down at her plate and refused to look at me. "Since I'm up next, is it okay if I just come with you guys? Since we've already wasted so much of Mavis' time it seems fair."

"Alright alright, let's just go." I replied.

* * *

[Mizael's POV]:

When we made it up to the deck, we were greeted by Mavis who waved me over to the tea set in front of him and the other mat. As I walked over towards him, I looked around. There were nothing but destruction and blood everywhere. Some of the railings had been destroyed and every so often was a stray blood splatter whether it was on the ground or on the walls. It was everywhere. Just what the hell happened?

I took hold of the tea-cup and took a sip. Mavis seemed to be watching me intently which made me a bit nervous. "Is something wrong? Is this because I was late?"

Mavis simply shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. "No, not that. It's just that I was going to pour you a fresh cup of tea but you took that one instead. That was the cup from your friend. He had already drank from that one."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I quickly covered my lips and placed the cup back down. That information was cringe worthy. To think I just drank from Vector's cup. Disgusting. "Gross. Completely disgusting."

"Relax kid. It's not the end of the world." Mavis said waving a hand.

"Not for you maybe." I mumbled. I wiped my mouth once more before sitting up. "So, what is it you need to ask me?"

"Just a few questions. Nothing too major." Mavis replied.

I looked over at Kuroko who was watching us with great interest. She would occasionally talk with Katanlia. She was even eating my cake!

"Lay it on me, I suppose. Ask away." I said.

"Very well." Mavis took another sip of his tea before he continued. "So, I ask you as I have all the others. Why do you fight? What is your motivation? What drives you to fight for your country?"

I had to think for a moment about that. Did I really have a reason to fight for my country besides being forced to do so? I wasn't really sure.

No, I do have a reason. Why I fight is right in front of me. I was just too blind to notice it right away.

"I fight for Barian as everyone else who joins the military. However, it is not just Barian that I am trying to protect. I also work to protect those closest to me. My comrades. They count on me to protect them. I plan to do just that." I answered.

"I see. You have pure intentions. You can grow from those. You're friends and your comrades in battle will surely appreciate your dedication." Mavis commented.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"How do you see war? Why do you believe we have wars?" Mavis asked.

"What kind of question is that? War is started when two or more nations are in a disagreement and chose to foolishly try to solve it with violence and bloodshed. We have wars because the fools who rule those countries refuse to be reasonable and would rather risk everything their country has to offer with bloodshed than to talk it over and fix the problem with words. The concept of war in itself is idiotic to me. Do not ask me such foolish questions." I replied with anger in my voice.

"No no, you answered with your own opinion. That is what I wanted." Mavis said as he stood up. He sprinted over towards Katanlia and Kuroko and then the unthinkable happened.

"Kyaaa~!" Kuroko cried out as Mavis wrapped his arm around her neck and held a small knife to her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. I clenched my fists tight and I felt my body shaking. "You bastard. Let her go. Why are you doing this?"

"Mavis?! Release her at once." Katanlia shouted.

"Miza-chan! Help me!" Kuroko cried. She had tears rolling down her face as he so desperately struggled.

I looked around, I saw a sword lying just a few feet away. It was still covered in blood which means it was recently used. It must have been used by Vector. I quickly ran over to it and grabbed it before getting into form, my blade pointed towards him. My eyes sharp as I eyed his every move.

"Let her go at once." I shouted.

"You want her back, then fight me for her. I won't let her go so easily." Mavis replied as he kept his grip on her tight.

'Damn.' I thought to myself. 'What the hell do I do?' This was completely insane.

"You have to think strategically, otherwise she dies because of your actions." Katanlia shouted. I saw that she had her own gun out as well. She was hesitant though to use it.

"Katanlia, I need you to distract him." I said.

"What? How?" Katanlia asked.

"Just trust me on this." I replied.

Katanlia didn't do anything at first. She just stood there. But then she quickly ran up to Mavis to distract him. I used this opportunity to quickly put my plan into action. I quickly ran towards the ladder that lead up to the upper deck. I then grabbed onto the sides and began to climb up. Once I reach the top I briskly but quietly make my way over to the edge. I looked out at the scene in front of me. Katanlia had her gun pointed at Mavis who didn't seem to be too fazed by it. However, I was more worried about Kuroko who was still getting over what happened earlier in the day. To be put in an even more dangerous situation will not be good for subconscious.

I clenched my fingers around the hilt of my sword and jumped down from the upper deck and slowly walked up behind Mavis. He hasn't sensed me yet. The only way this will work is if he does not turn around.

"I'm asking you one more time Mavis, release the girl at once." Katanlia ordered.

"You'll have to do better than that Katanlia." Mavis replied.

"You're the one who needs to try better Mavis." I said with my blade now placed at the back of his neck. The blade barely touching his skin, a trickle of blood rolled down onto the blade but I tried not to notice it too much. "Release her at once. Otherwise I will stick my blade through your throat."

It was silent for a moment. No one said a word. The silence was a bit nerve-wracking. I kept my fingers clenched tightly around the hilt.

"You've done well. It's not completely fool-proof, but it works for you in your favor." Mavis said as he released Kuroko who quickly ran over to Katanlia. "You truly are a dedicated soldier. You have terrific instinct."

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"It was all apart of the interrogation." Mavis replied. "This was to test your instincts and survival motives. You did quite well. I'm proud."

"D-Did you know about this? Were you in on it?" I asked to Katanlia.

Katanlia sighed and put her gun away. "Unfortunately yes. Even Kuroko was in on it."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. I looked over at Kuroko who was still shaking. She had her arms wrapped around her body, her head bowed as she stared down at her feet. "You completely freaked her out. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Trust me, I was completely against it. But I had no choice. This was his plan. I just follow orders." Katanlia shouted.

I ran over to Kuroko and placed my hands on her shoulders. She flinched but looked up at me. Her tears still fell down her face and traveled down her cheeks at a rough pace. I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder. I could feel her shaking in my arms. She was very scared.

"Its okay now. You're safe. You always were." I whispered in her ear. "I promise. You can trust me. It's all over."

"Why is this always happening to me?" Kuroko asked me through her tears. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze. "Its only been a few days. I haven't even started my training and yet," She buried her face deeper into my shoulder towards my neck. "And yet I've almost been killed twice now. Why is that?"

"You were never in any danger in this. I swear to you. I was never going to let him hurt you." I replied as I rubbed her back.

"You wouldn't know. You weren't the one who has had a blade pointed at twice in the same day." Kuroko cried. She pulled away from me and stepped back. She clenched the fabric of her shirt that was over her heart. "You wouldn't know the fear that I've felt. You wouldn't know at all."

I watched as she ran away, off the ship deck and away from here. I clenched my fists tight enough that I swore they were bleeding from underneath my finger tips. I bit my lip before lifting my head and glaring at the two responsible.

"You two are responsible for this. You knew that Kuroko was still recovering and yet you still used her for your own selfish games. It's sick how far you will go to test your soldiers." I threw my sword onto the ground and stomped away. "You both make me sick."

I left the ship deck after that. I didn't care what they had to say for themselves. I was done with them both. I cannot respect people who will use the weak for their own gain.

* * *

HOLY SHIT wasn't that epic? Hell yeah it was. We got some character development (i think) and some unnecessary action and angst. It was brilliant I tells ya :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you think I deserve it.


End file.
